miraculous_red_2019fandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Eberusu
|species = Human |age = 14 |occupation = Student at Collège Françoise-Dupont Superhero Professional Gamer Most Powerful Miraculous Hero |likes = Videogames Arts & Crafts Being Red Noir Parkouring and Freerunning around Paris |dislikes = Bullies Anyone who insults the Video Game Club Losing in Ultimate Mecha Strike III Bugs Being shy around Valery Eruzu Being Paranoid Being late for class When Verre Arc complains of being a sidekick |affiliations = Miraculous holders The Video Game Club (leader) |residence = Baxter Eberusu's House |relatives = Ballard Eberusu III (Father) Denise Tourneur (Mother) Amber Eberusu (Older Sister) Gunther Eberusu (Younger Brother) Tom Dupain (Father; Dupain-Cheng side) Sabine Cheng (Mother; Dupain-Cheng side) Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Older Sister; Dupain-Cheng side) Rolland Dupain (Paternal Grandfather; Dupain-Cheng side) Gina Dupain (Paternal Grandmother; Dupain-Cheng side) Maternal grandmother (Dupain Cheng side) Wang Cheng (Maternal Great-Uncle) |friends = |enemies = Doomsday Akumatized villains Amokized Sentimonsters Chloe Bourgeois Michael Mogan Laylah Agreste |pets = Charlie Eberusu |wieldedmiraculous = red |wielded2 = Brown Bat Miraculous |keptmiraculous = |source = Bubba |superhero identity = Red Noir Bat Marron |abilities = }} |weapons = Red Blade Grappling Claws |alignment = Good |firstgame = Miraculous Red }} is the main protagonist of Miraculous Red. He is a student in Miss Quatre's class at Collège Françoise-Dupont in Paris, France and a Professional gamer who wants to stay on top of other video gamers. He even owns a afterschool club. With the Red Miraculous, when inhabited by Red, Baxter transforms into the superhero Red Noir, gaining the power of Red Aura, strength, speed, durability, and creation to stop Doomsday and his akumatized villains. Baxter also obtains a second miraculous in that of the form of the Brown Bat Miraculous inhabited by Bubba to become Bat Marron. He is also the younger brother/cousin of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Appearance Physical appearance Civilian attire As Red Noir As Bat Marron Personality Baxter is described as a cool-native, calm and normal human-being who is often quiet around places. He's most often determined for himself and for others and will do just about anything that comes to his mind (Ex: Actually requiring a full-on Club with Gamers in School). He shows positive emotions when around his friends as he has support for most of his friends in Miss Quatre's Class. He is sometimes easily paranoid, even from a nightmare or foreseeing something in the future. When he senses ascent of an akuma, he will often ask to leave class or immediately make his way from what he was doing and immediately turn into Red Noir. Even if he thinks he is late for class in some situations of accidentally arriving early. He is at first nervous, but then when it's really early, he immediately calms down. Speaking of him becoming nervous. Baxter would sometimes smile while either blushing or nervous around people, especially around Valery Eruzu as he hides the fact that he hides his true feelings for Valery. As Red Noir, Baxter turns extremely cocky in most of his personality and often breaks the fourth wall. He is sometimes serious if something bothers him or if anything troubles him causes him to become completely serious. Abilities As a civilian As Red Noir Aqua Form Ice Form Sun/Fire Form As Bat Marron Family Books and comics Other Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Miraculous Holders Category:Red Miraculous Holders Category:The Video Game Club Category:Bat Miraculous Holders Category:Guardians Category:Members of the Dupain-Cheng Family Category:Members of the Eberusu Family